


Where You Are

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Red Knight [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayday Parade, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Song Inspired, prequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Prequel to "The Red Bird Knight"





	Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Mayday Parade came out with a new album today, and as soon as I heard their song "Where You Are," I started thinking about Sandor being on the Quiet Isle. Song lyrics are in the end post, if you're curious about them.

He jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat, his chest heaving. Two words were on his lips, "Little bird…"

His room was dark, the hour late, or possibly early. Sleep would not come back easily, this he already knew. With a resigned sigh, he got up from his bed. His movements were slow, heavy with sleep and weariness. Looking out the window, he could just barely hear the gentle lap of the waves from the water surrounding the Quiet Isle.

Donning his robe, the man limped out the door to his small hut and headed towards the shore. The water called to him. It had been calling to him since he had woken up that first day on the Isle. _She's out there… somewhere._

His nightmare was still fresh in his mind. The terror on her face, the terror in his soul, or rather, what was left of his soul. He had tried. He didn't even know why, but he had tried to save her that night. He had thought his offer would be welcomed, but she had rejected it. He had run away with his tail between his legs, ashamed that she thought living with that monster of a child king was better than escaping with him. He would have kept her safe, just as he had promised. Now, without the influence of wine to cloud his thoughts, he realized how idiotic he had been. Of course she wouldn't leave with him. Joffrey, or maybe just Cersei, would have hunted them down. A cunning plan was needed to free her from their clutches, which hadn't been something he was capable at the time. It was different now, but she was long gone, flown from her cage to only the gods knew where. Fuck if they deemed him worthy to know. He had ideas now, not that they did either of them any good, but still, he thought about her. Elder Brother asked him if he loved her. He had scoffed at the idea. She was a child, and he was a monster. What did he know of love?

And yet… He found it strange that that slip of a girl found her way into his mind so often. That his most vivid memories, his strongest emotions, they were all centered on her. Even the memories of him failing her, standing by and doing nothing while she took everything the child king had thrown at her. In his darkest moments, memories of her were like a beacon of light, his one hope, that he could find her again and make it up to her, to serve her as he should have done, to ask her forgiveness and pledge his life to hers. That much he knew, his life was hers, to do with as she willed. It was the only future he saw for himself, being at her side, a guard, a shield, her loyal dog. He had to keep going in order to find her. His time in this world was not done yet. _A dog serving a wolf,_ he thought with a grizzly smile. _Who would have thought? Have to find her first._

No word has been heard of her. For all he knew, she might be dead already. He didn't like that thought, however. It didn't feel right. _She is alive, somewhere. I just need to catch a whiff of her scent. I'll find her, somehow, someway._ He knew the Maid of Tarth searched. Piss poor job she was doing, but at least she was trying. More than he had done. A sliver of pain shot up his leg as a reminder of _why_ he hadn't just yet. He was still healing, though he had come a long way from where he had been. Didn't even need the crutch anymore. Soon enough, he would leave and begin his search. He had heard a rumor that she was across the sea, in Braavos. That was as good a place to start as any.

"You're up late, Brother Gravedigger." He didn't turn to look at the speaker behind him.

"Not a brother," he replied. "Couldn't sleep. Had the dream again."

Elder Brother stood next to him. "What was she screaming this time? Something new or--"

"She spoke of a falcon, that a falcon was going to pluck her tongue out to prevent her from speaking. That a mockingbird was urging her to call the falcon to her, all while coveting her voice…" He clenched his jaw. He hated mockingbirds. "How soon until I am healed enough to leave?"

"Soon enough. Speaking of mockingbirds, a tournament is being held in the Eyrie by the Lord Protector. A fat purse is promised to the winner. More than enough to get you going wherever you need to go. Some of the brothers wish to enter, to bring back the winnings, or at least one of the smaller purses, to help with the Isle. Would you like to join us? By the time we reach the Eyrie, you will be well enough to compete, to leave us. You can continue on after the tournament to the next harbor, take a ship, find the master you desperately seek."

Sandor Clegane, the man once known as the Hound, now a mere gravedigger, nodded slowly. "To the Eyrie then. May my path back to Sansa Stark start there."

**Author's Note:**

> The commander is calling home to tell the news  
> It isn't good, I am afraid to say  
> Today's the day you have been dreading for so many years  
> Its almost like you have been saving up the tears  
> Remembering the words  
> You to me, are encased in nothing but beauty and gracious love
> 
> You'll always be my one good reason to keep on moving 'til I'm in your arms
> 
> My favorite place is wherever you are  
> But I don't know where you are
> 
> Now this ugly point of view keeps creeping up to say  
> Its all his fault you feel this way  
> But that won't help and its not right to think that anyway  
> Well, god damn, why did this have to happen anyway?  
> Why'd you have to leave across the sea?  
> Where I can't reach you and hold you, protect you the way I need
> 
> You'll always be my one good reason to keep on moving 'til I'm in your arms  
> My favorite place is wherever you are, but I don't know where you are  
> My favorite place is wherever you are, but I don't know where you are
> 
> I don't know where you are  
> I don't know where you are
> 
> Now this crack beneath the ocean floor, it calls it way up to me  
> And when I sleep I don't know why  
> But it suggests I should come find it  
> So when I wake I don't know where I am  
> I fumble all around into the dark  
> And in an awful moment I realize I've lost you
> 
> I keep thinking you're hiding somewhere only I can see  
> But I wake to find you nowhere and I'm tearing at my sheets  
> I keep thinking you're hiding somewhere only I can see  
> But I wake to find you nowhere and I'm tearing at my sheets
> 
> I don't know where you are  
> I don't know where you are


End file.
